


Bells and Blares

by squidgie



Series: Squidgie's CommentFic Fills [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, First Time, Justin "Ransom" Oluransi never went to Samwell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Holster liked to think he had game.  And then he met the team's new physician, Justin Olusansi.(An AU where Ransom never went to Samwell)
Relationships: Adam "Holster" Birkholtz/Justin "Ransom" Oluransi
Series: Squidgie's CommentFic Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935178
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Bells and Blares

**Author's Note:**

> For the CommentFic prompt: Any, any, accidentally setting off the fire alarm.

It was completely Ransom's fault. At least that's what Holster kept muttering to himself as he led Ransom out of the building.

Ransom originally showed up, a fresh faced sports medicine physician, at the Schooner's offices one day, right from the plane. He'd had an oversized suitcase and a medical bag with him, and walked in wearing a suit that, as Holster had put it, "I _knew_ it had to have been stitched directly onto his body." It was cute how Holster couldn't help but follow him around like a puppy that first day, and when Ransom had said he didn't have a place to live yet, and would live out of a hotel for the first month or so, Holster was first to offer a room in his "spacious condo".

It didn't come up until later, when Holster led Ransom and his suitcase into the condo's guest room, that he'd gotten rid of the bed in the guest bedroom and replaced everything with workout equipment. Which had led to a disagreement over who should take the bed and who should take the couch. Which led to sharing of the bed. Which led to...other things.

But that was the start of their relationship. Adam Birkholtz, the third out man in the NHL (behind his friend Jack Zimmermann of the Falcons and Kent Parson of the Aces), had the romantic habits of a neanderthal with a club. Or at least that's how Ransom had described it once. And it'd all gone comically downhill since then.

Because he and Ransom were the first to marry out of all the newly outed NHL players, they were approached by OutSports for an interview. And that's where Holster's romantic tendencies became public. "Don't get me wrong," Ransom had said as he took Holster's hand, smiling up at Holster's bashful grin, "he can pull it off. I mean, who the hell would agree to move in and marry a dude before you essentially went out on an official date?" Ransom asked, then kissed Holster's pink cheek.

"Hey! I've taken you on plenty of dates!" Holster stood, his spine ramrod straight. It was actually kind of cute watching him blush while trying to appear both as tall as possible, but also attempting to shirk away in a fit of embarrassment.

It was true; they'd been on plenty of dates. "Yes, but you've never officially, like, _asked_ me, bro," Ransom replied. "Like all romantic and shit."

"Okay," Holster replied, shaking the nervousness off of himself. He smiled at Ransom, completely ignoring the reporter as he tried to lean casually against the wall. "Justin Oluransi. Would you like to-"

Suddenly Holster's leaning body moved down about an inch, and the shrill sound of a whooping alarm sounded throughout the Schooner's facility, accompanied by flashing lights and several rapidly ringing bells that echoed off of every available surface.

" _Fire alarm. Fire on third floor, east access. Please evacuate the building._ "

Holster's face was completely red, and when he pulled back, Justin saw that what he'd been so casually trying to lean against was a fire alarm. And in trying to appear calm and cool, he'd somehow managed to trigger the alarm. "Oh shit!" he yelled. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!"

"Bro!" Ransom said, then pulled Holster to him, calming him down with a kiss. "It's okay." He bobbed his head toward the administrative offices. "Let's go tell them it was a false alarm."

The reporter looked at them both and gathered their notebook and phone, switching off the recording. "How about we pick this up another time?" she said. "Maybe after that _date_ you've been promised, Justin?"

Ransom smiled at her as he squeezed Holster's hand. "That's cool. I'll even provide you with pictures." And with a wink to the reporter and one more squeeze of the hand clutched in his own, he pulled a blushing Holster toward the throng of Schooners personnel that were headed for the exits.


End file.
